1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter having an insert and features that allow a golfer to adjust the stuffiness of the insert, thus affecting its performance when contacting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses several methods of adjusting face characteristics of a putter. Some examples include the embodiments shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,189 to Bland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,819 to Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,303 to Fite, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,487 to Hamburger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,439 to Brown, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,442,129 and 7,993,211 to Bardha, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,607 to Renna. Many of these putters must be taken apart and reassembled by a golfer to adjust their face performance, which increases the risk of parts going missing. Thus, there is a need for a putter having adjustable face features that allow a golfer to change the compression, and thus the stiffness, of the putter face, without disassembling the club or following complicated instructions.